1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radius pull clamp and more particularly to a radius pull clamp for use in pulling vehicle door frames to straighten the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame racks and pulling devices are used to straighten the frames and bodies of wrecked or damaged vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,445 illustrates a vehicle holding system used in frame straightening operations. If a door frame of the vehicle is damaged, it is extremely difficult to use the existing equipment to straighten the door frame since it is difficult to attach any type of clamp or hook to the door frames which is made even more difficult due to the fact that the door frames usually have a plurality of radiuses such as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the patent drawings.